


Quiet Night, Loud Love

by Mimmininnin



Category: Trials of Xlyticc
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pre PC arrival, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmininnin/pseuds/Mimmininnin
Summary: Friar Jolli is a simple, honest man with simple priorities: take care of others. Sometimes though, he forgets to take care of himself. Damien takes extra care to make sure Jolli does.





	Quiet Night, Loud Love

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, 1K words of posted fanfiction = instant inspiration.

A long day at Bialystock turns to a silent evening. Cicadas chirp, flitting between the two still-standing trees off in the outskirts of the grasslands. Jolli takes care to light the assorted Oil lamps littered strategically in the church. 

Jubilee and Majorie we're off on some other level doing god knows what and Hyalio was already fast asleep (growing boys need their rest after all), so Jolli was left to his lonesome in the quiet forest of pews.

The soft light of the oil lamps illuminated the small church, the glass of the windows shimmering with the low light of the sun barely peeking through. 

Jolli sat. In contemplation, perhaps. Even he did not know. The day had been a great flurry of events. From repairing the garden's gate to polishing the windows to cooking for Viet and the other children of Bialystock (and the hungry adults of course, Jolli did not discriminate), to giving that newcomer a "quick" rundown of the situation. 

His head rolled back. He let himself take a deep breath. How many years has it been since he died? How many days has this cycle of busting about the town continued? No matter. This was his life (or post-life perhaps) now and he has a purpose here. People love him here. He couldn't and certainly wouldn't take this for granted. 

But goodness, how nice it would be to get some _rest_. 

In his quite plea for rest Jolli failed to notice the front door open, a figure slip in. 

The person walked slowly behind the pew the Father was and swiftly, but gently, smacked his hands on his shoulders. 

"Ah!!" Jolli exclaimed, whipping his head around, nearly grazing the other man with his great horns. 

A familiar, rumbly laugh tumbled from the chest of the man behind him. _Damien Fisher_.

Jolli's mouth went dry. "D-D-D-Damien!!" He stammered. "What what what what what are you do do doing here? Should you be be be not at your home and resting? There is absolutely no reason why you should be here and talking to me and instead of taking care of your-" 

Interrupted by the slow shush of Damien, he took that second to breathe and gather his thoughts. 

"You should say the same thing to yourself, Jo." Damien said, barely above a whisper. 

The sun continued to make its descent down the sky, the last shining rays disappearing from over the endless horizon.

Night settled into the small town, reaching into every crevice it could whittle it's way into.

"Why are you here?" Jolli asked, matching the volume of his companion. 

Damien reaches around his shoulders, "To take care of you." He said, smaller and quieter than the last words spoken. 

Warm, perhaps callused, hands snakes down to his back, guiding him to stand from the seat. 

Jolli could feel the day catching up to him, finding itself in his eyelids, in his feet, drooling down. He wanted nothing more but to rest. 

Across the room, across the garden, to the clergymen's quarters the two men walked. The meager cot sat in the corner of the room, cold and uninviting. Lonely. 

Damien led him down the cot, getting a woven blanket from the squatty nightstand's drawer on the other side of the room. 

Neither of the men had taken a lamp with them, the only light coming from lamps from the windows of other housed across the lane. It was dark, and silent, and they were so so distant. 

Damien handed the covers to the priest, Jolli could almost feel the kind smile's warmth. He wished that same warmth could fill the cold spot in his heart. 

"Thank you." Jolli said, barely hearing himself. 

"You're welcome." He didn't hear back. "Goodnight Jolli..." He beard instead.

Damien made his way out of the tiny quarters, closing the door and furthering and farthering the distance with everstep. 

_Good Night, Damien..._


End file.
